


This Is It

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Draw Back Your Bow, F/M, Kissing, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x07 Spoilers! Oliver comes to visit Felicity at her office but he's a few minutes later because he stopped for coffee. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven't written in ages but this came to me, so I had to write it. Hope you like it.
> 
> *SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7 OF SEASON 3*

Ray pulled away from the kiss first. She looked up at him confused and held herself against his next words.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I, um, meant to keep tonight platonic. Ahh..I should go.”

“Ray?” She tested.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he walked away and Felicity took a shaking breath. Why did they all have to say wonderful things then just walk away? Her mind went back to Oliver’s little speech to Carrie tonight. I can’t be with anyone. I have to be alone. Felicity makes her way back to her desk and takes a seat, placing her face in her hands. Even though she told him not to dangle maybes, he kept pulling her in and pushing her away. _You know how I feel about her. I have to be alone._

A few minutes pass as she unwinds from the long night before she hears soft footsteps followed by a single knock. She glances up expecting to see Ray but instead, Oliver waits in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. Two coffees in hand.

“Now’s not a good time, Oliver.” Despite her words, he steps forward into her office.

“I thought late was better than never.” Of course, she should’ve known that he’d do this.

“In that case, it’s _really_ not a good time.” Again, he steps forward, placing one of the coffees on her desk.

“Felicity, please.”

“Why? So you can change your mind tomorrow? Or in five minutes? Don’t you see that this hurts, Oliver? Just leave.” A flash of hurt goes through his blue eyes but he quickly recovers.

“No. I’m not leaving, not until you hear me out.” He takes a sip of his coffee and glances around the office, showing that he is in no rush to go anywhere.

“Then I’ll leave.” She counters, meeting his eyes.

“Then I’ll follow you.” His eyes never wavered from hers.

“Oliver, you can’t do this just because I went out to dinner with Ray. It’s not fair to tell me that we can’t be together only for you to turn around and say that I can’t be with anyone else.”

“Well I am saying that but not in the way you think.” What? He places the coffee down and walks around, standing in front of her chair.

“What are you talking about?” She stands, needing to be level with him, putting up a strong front.

“You can’t be with him because I want you to be with me. No maybes, not maybe later on. Right now, for as long as you’ll have me. I love you, Felicity and I’m done pretending that it doesn’t kill me to stay away from you. I can’t lose you, you’re too important.” She bites her lip as she glances at her monitor, trying to work through this. What he said earlier contrasts too much with what he’s just told her but he seems sincere. She wants so badly to just accept it but he’s hurt her before, he’s pulled away before.

Before she has time to finish her thought, he’s in front of her, one hand on her elbow, another on her cheek as he tilts her face towards his. His eyes glance to her lips before meeting her eyes.

“Tell me that you want it too. Please, Felicity. I swear, this is it, I mean it and I’m not walking away, ever again.” For the second time in one night, she wants so badly for the man in front of her to kiss her and briefly she thinks of Ray and a quick flash of him goes through her mind-salmon ladder, passionate about his work, telling her she deserves more. Sure he’s awkward and brilliant and handsome but she wasn’t lying when she whispered she had a type but everyone always dulls compared to Oliver. Her hearts racing at that thought and she’s sure he can feel it beneath his hand. His eyes search hers as he waits for her to break the silence.

“If you swear this is it. You walk away once and I do too, forever this time.” She whispers, glancing down at his own lips. She remembers the feel of them on hers, soft and warm.

“I swear.” Then his lips are on hers and her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer as his hands tilt her face up towards his. His tongue traces her bottom lip and she parts her lips to grant him entrance. This kiss means more than their first. It’s stronger and deeper and filled with all the aching they’ve felt since the last one. Suddenly he twists her around, backing her up and his hands fall to her waist, gently lifting her to sit on the desk as he kisses her softly and slowly.

“I love you.” He whispers as he pulls away, burying his face into her neck. She takes a steadying deep breath and echoes the endearment for the first time.

“I love you, Oliver.” She can feel all the tension leave his body and she holds him tight, praying that this is it. That this won’t end. When they finally leave her office, the coffees are cold and his hand is warm in hers.


End file.
